Conventionally, particle components contained in urine have been analyzed so as to detect a disease in the kidney and the bladder. In the urine, cast, mucous cells, epithelial cells, white blood cell or the like are contained as particle components. The cast, which form one of the particle components, tend to appear not only in the case of a disease but also in a normal state, and the cast (cast appearing in the case of a disease) that appear in urine in the case of a disease contain more white blood cell and other cell components in comparison with cast (cast appearing in a normal state) that appear in a normal state.
With respect to the apparatus for analyzing the particle components in urine, for example, a particle analyzer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,666 has been known. The analyzer, disclosed in the above-mentioned patent gazette, can classify components, such as cast, mucous cells, epithelial cells and white blood cell. However, the above-mentioned analyzer cannot finely classify the cast into the cast appearing in the case of a disease and the cast appearing in a normal state.